ET
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Possibly somewhat AU. He had never encountered anyone like her before. It was like she was from some whole other world-no one would ever be similar to her. She seemed hypnotizing, magnetizing...Was this person an angel or a devil? He doubted it was the latter.


**Author note: I do not own The Last Story. Nor do I own Therius or Mirania.**

**...This kind of came up while listening to a cover on Youtube of Katy Perry's song 'E.T.' performed by Tyler Ward. I don't own it, obviously, but I was inspired by it. Because of this, though, this oneshot might be weird. Or not. We'll see, I guess...**

**Warning: MiraniaxTherius, somewhat AU possibly, spoilers for the Last Story...I think that's it. **

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**E.T.**_

* * *

He had never encountered anyone like her before. He first met her when she and her mercenary friends were arrested by the Lazulis soldiers for possibly aiding the Gurak by supposedly kidnapping Lady Callista Arganan.

He had only seen her for a moment, but he saw her gracefulness in the way she walked, the raven-black outfit matching her bob of hair perfectly, and the only thing that stuck out from her outfit were the white flowers and feathers pinned in her hair. It was like she was from some whole other world-no one would ever be similar to her.

She saw him for a moment, too, wearing his armor of white while walking surrounded by his dignified demeanor. The only thing that stuck out from his outfit was the black ribbon which he tied his braid of white hair with. It was like he was from a whole other world as well-no one would ever be similar to him.

Their eyes met. Neither said a word, because they didn't need to say anything in that moment. She seemed hypnotizing, magnetizing...Was this person an angel or a devil? He doubted it was the latter.

Before he could finalize a decision about her, however, she was gone, stuck in that prison like a bird unjustly stuck in its cage.

* * *

The next times he saw her were with General Asthar, and the two discussed much about the decaying of the land. It made sense of why she would be concerned, with her having a complete knack with nature. She was kind, and caring towards others. He had seen that when she had healed an injured bird, and healed others with her magic, too.

Of course, she had her odd perks like the other mercenaries, too. Therius had seen her devour countless amounts of muffins, cupcakes, and other food items. If there was something to fear about her, it was that one thing exactly. He only feared her-only a little, though-because of that appetite. However, he grew to admire the kind, quiet heart she had.

* * *

The first time he ever spoke to her was when he decided to visit General Asthar's grave, after the whole Gurak ambush and after Zael was proved innocent of the treacherous crime that Jirall tried to place the blame on Zael.

He had been approaching the grave, when he noticed her standing near the grave, too.

Without even turning towards him, she spoke quietly.

"He was a good man."

Therius gently walked to her, and stood beside her, silent before responding.

"Yes. He was."

They didn't talk much, but they stood in silence together, side by side as they paid their respects to the fallen general. In that silence, though, they drew a little closer to each other without realizing it.

* * *

When the war between the Gurak and Lazulis was finally over with, as well as the decaying of the land, that was when they spoke with each other again.

Mirania revealed the truth behind General Asthar's death; that it was a friend of hers that had done the deed. Therius accepted it, understanding the motive and understanding that Dagran did regret it.

The two went silent again, before they both walked towards General Asthar's grave together.

They paid their respects to the general again. This time, however, something was different.

Therius felt a hand brush against his, and he looked down to realize that Mirania was initiating the foreign touch. He did a natural response to this-let his hand brush back against her hand just as gently. The two turned towards each other quietly, looking at each other's eyes quietly as their hands intertwined with the other's own.

General Asthar had always teased Therius about not being 'a hit with the ladies.' It looked like now that at least he was a hit with her.


End file.
